


Home is Wherever I'm with You

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Kissing In A Car, M/M, Missing Scene, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: "Shut up, Snow, or I won't take you to McDonald's."A missing scene.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198
Collections: Carry On Remix





	Home is Wherever I'm with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabellelux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabellelux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There's No Place Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926533) by [annabellelux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabellelux/pseuds/annabellelux). 



**Baz**

Simon Snow is chewing his lip, and I very nearly swerve off the road.

"Baz," he begins. He pauses, chews his lip some more, like he doesn't know exactly what that does to me.

He doesn't know, though. Really. He's a moron, and I love him. _Disgusting._

I let out a non-committal sound. I mean it to say _"I can't be bothered either way if you go on; speak if you must."_ (That's not how I really feel.)

"How do you know you're gay?"

My fingers grip the steering wheel until my hands hurt, and my heart thuds hard in my chest. "That's a personal question."

Snow shifts in his seat to face me squarely. "Is it?"

I keep my eyes on the road, and set my jaw.

"I'm not homophobic or anything," he continues. "I just-- how? Did you have to kiss blokes to figure out you liked them?"

I cut my eyes over to him in surprise, and frown. "Did you need to kiss _girls_ to know?" (I sound jealous. For _Crowley's sake.)_

"Did _you?_ With girls, I mean."

I don't answer. Ordinarily, this is the point in my masturbatory fantasies where I'd pull over and offer him a sample of what he's missing. (Mid-wank Baz is obscenely confident, at least in my own head.)

But this isn't a fantasy. And Simon Snow would never let me suck him off in the backseat of my father's car.

But my body doesn't know that.

"You look uncomfortable."

My eyes widen, and I try to play it off as an eye roll. Can he _tell?_ I try not to squirm in my seat.

"With the conversation, I mean," he sputters. "It's-- I didn't mean to--"

I let out a steady breath. "Shut up, Snow, or I won't take you to McDonald's."

He grins at me, and I can almost feel his gaze slide over me. If I didn't know better I'd think he was being… flirty? Morgana, what is _wrong_ with me?

"Have you, though?" _For fuck's sake, why are we not done with this conversation?_ "Kissed girls, I mean."

"Have you kissed any blokes?" I shoot back defensively.

His face falls, and he looks at me with this bewildered look. "I haven't, no." He turns to look out the window.

We ride in silence for a long moment, but then he pulls at his hair and lets out a frustrated growl. "It _bothers me_ to think about you kissing blokes."

This time my eye roll isn't feigned. "Then don't think about it, if it offends your hetero sensibilities."

He drops the hand that's tangled in his hair and turns to look at me. "That's not--I don't mean..."

"Whatever _could_ you mean by that, Snow?" I try to stir up anger in my gut; anger is easier than rejection.

"I mean, it's not _fair_ that you've done something that I haven't!"

"Can you actually _hear_ yourself right now?"

He doesn't answer, just turns away again.

I'm considering telling him that I haven't actually kissed _anyone,_ when he interrupts my thoughts again.

"Could I have a go with you, then?"

My foot jerks on the brake, and we both lurch forward. _"What?"_

I get ahold of myself, and the car, and glance over to look at him. He's flushed a bright pink, and he's rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just… I want to know what it's like. And you're the only gay bloke I know, so…"

I look back at the road. "I'm the only gay bloke you _know_ that you know."

He drops his hand from his neck. "Who else is gay?"

"I don't know! It's not like they give us a roster when we join the club!"

A moment passes, and then we're both laughing. "Christ, Baz, is this what it's like to be friends with you?"

My mind flashes back to the conversation last night in my bed, and my heart stutters. "I don't know what it's like to be friends with me."

Simon seems satisfied with this, and reaches for the knob on the radio. "Let's have some music, yeah?"

Later, when I pull off the motorway for our regular McDonald's stop, he brings it up again.

"I wasn't joking, earlier. You know, when I asked--"

"When you asked to have a go with me?"

He smiles sheepishly. "Yeah."

I take a breath to gather my nerve. "Ok."

He frowns. "Ok?"

"Ok, we can do…that. If you like."

"We are talking about a snog, yeah?"

I roll my eyes again. "No, I assumed we were discussing pheasant hunting."

Simon laughs. "You're a prick. Stop the car so I can snog you."

My heart skips a beat, and a few moments later I'm maneuvering the car into a secluded car park. It's daylight still, and I'm not keen on having an audience for my first kiss.

I cut the engine, but keep gripping the wheel and staring straight ahead.

Simon reaches out and brushes my arm. "Should we…" I think I'm actually shaking.

He unfastens his seatbelt, and then does mine. "Baz." He says it so gently, I let my eyes drift to him. "Should we move to the back? This thing is in the way." He nods to the center console.

He wants to be closer to me. I swallow nervously, and nod.

Friends kiss all the time, and it doesn't have to mean anything. It's just an experiment. He's just curious. I can almost taste the pounding of his heart when we climb into the backseat, but I know it's nothing. _This means nothing._

Our knees bump together, and I'm afraid to look at his face.

"Have you ever snogged in a car, then?" There are the beginnings of a laugh under his voice. _Don't laugh at me, Simon Snow._

I shake my head, not trusting my voice. (I haven't snogged anywhere.)(I'm afraid he'll be able to tell.)

And then he's holding my face in his warm palms and breathing into my open mouth, and _oh._ This is what kissing is like. I let my eyes drift shut.

His lips are hot and wet against mine. I grip his shoulders; I don't know what I'm doing, but he seems to. He tips his head and pushes his face against mine, and my breath catches in my throat.

I can't think.

But then he's pulling away. I open my eyes and see fear in his. "It's happening, Baz. I feel like…" He presses his body against the door. "I'm going to teleport. Or go off, or implode, or _something."_ He's frightened.

I want to reach for him, tell him it will be ok. "Simon, just breathe."

And then he's blinking out, and I'm alone in the backseat.

For a count of one, two…

And then he's on my lap, his arms tangled around me.

"For fuck's sake, Snow, did you just teleport two feet?"

He presses his face into my neck, and I try not to shiver against him. He laughs wetly. "I think I did."

I tighten my arms around him. "What a waste of magic."

He nods, and his curls tickle my cheek. "Right?"

**Simon**

This isn't happening. _None of this_ is happening.

I climb off of Baz's lap, and push it out of my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Erika, my dear, you wrote a car ride and I had to use it for my nefarious purposes. I hope I did your brilliant fic justice.


End file.
